Fin del Sueño
by YamanikEscence
Summary: YAOI. Shadow al fin logró matar a Mephiles, desgraciadamente, resulta gravemente herido. Conteniendo su último aliento, lo único que desea es ver por última vez a cierto erizo azul...-Que no sea tarde..- Liindo Sonadow!Sad Story.Advertidos Quedan.ONESHOT


**Para este One-Shot/ Songfic me inspire en muchas canciones (no solo en la que puse xD). Por Dios, si llego a tener horrores ortográficos porai mil disculpas, estaba media dormida e inconciente de lo que escribía. Disfruten!**

**Disclaimers!- Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de SEGA, Sonic Team y TMS Entertainment. "My Last Breath" es auténtica de Evanescence**

"**Fin del Sueño"**

***Shadow´s POV***

No hay nada más que hacer. Al fin, lo he derrotado. Al fin obtuve mi victoria y mi venganza, lástima que tuve que perder muchas cosas para lograrlo. Cosas que eran muy importantes para mí. Mi vida, mi orgullo… y a ti, Sonic. Aunque en teoría se fue mi vida cuando te separaste tu de mi lado.

Mis alrededores son desconocidos para mí, seguro estoy en uno de los bosques de tu preciada Tierra que tanto te empeñas en proteger. Siento una gran satisfacción de lograr mi cometido más sin embargo mis ojos despiden lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si en vez de estar celebrando mi victoria mi cabeza piensa cada minuto y segundo en ti? Hmph, aunque lo quisiera celebrar no podría. Estoy gravemente herido.

**_"Espérame amor  
Tu sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo"_**

Siento como lentamente sale este líquido vital de mi pecho. Mi mechón ya no es blanco, ahora está teñido de rojo carmesí. ¿Dolor? La verdad me duele más el alma que mi cuerpo. Me duele pensar que no estás aquí conmigo. Me duele pensar que no te podré dar el último adiós.

Si Sonic, me estoy muriendo. Siento como lentamente mi organismo deja de funcionar correctamente y mi vista se obscurece. Sin más remedio me tiro al suelo, esperando la hora en la cual al fin reciba la paz que solo la muerte me puede dar. Me voy en paz sabiendo que ese retorcido de Mephiles no te hará daño, pero me encantaría decirte un par de cosas más antes de dejar este mundo que nunca me quiso.

**__****_"Todo lo que quería decir es que te amo y que no tengo miedo"_**

Mirando el cielo me encuentro con el hermoso color celeste característico de tus púas y una sonrisa se marca en mi rostro. Ni en mis sueños más locos se me hubiera ocurrido enamorarme de ti, pero así sucedió. No consigo la razón de vivir sin ti. Por ti yo estoy dispuesto a dar todo, y eso es lo que me tiene aquí tirado en el bosque medio inconsciente. ¿Reproche? Para nada. Me da orgullo. Que todo el mundo se entere que la forma de vida más perfecta se ha sacrificado por el mocoso temerario erizo azul.

Me hubiera encantado gritarlo a los cuatro viento, que cada ser de la galaxia se enterará de nuestro amor… pero fui un cobarde. Fui un cobarde y lo admito. Me aterraba la idea de que te llegaran a hacer daño por mi culpa, por esa razón te alejé de mí. No me arrepiento, pero me duele. Lamentablemente nunca he obtenido lo que quiero. Maldita sea mi suerte. Maldita sea esta sangre y este poder que atraen a los seres hambrientos de poder. Maldita la hora en la cual me enamoré de ti.

¿Por qué maldigo el que me haya enamorado de ti si también fue una bendición? Es algo difícil de explicar. Maldigo porque tú me cambiaste en muchos sentidos. Dejaste tu marca hasta los confines más remotos de mi mente, dejándome no otra opción más que siempre pensar en ti… pero te amo por ello. Sonic, sin importar que, aunque me arranque el corazón te seguiré amando por toda la eternidad.

**_"¿Puedes escucharme?  
¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos? "_**

Me sorprendiste desde la primera vez que te vi, corriendo a toda velocidad con una amplia sonrisa característica de tu persona. Siempre alegre y optimista, burlón y dispuesto a ayudar a quienes más los necesitan. Nunca abandonaste a tus compañeros sin importar si ellos se ponían en tu contra, siempre creíste en mí. Mientras que los demás me miraban feo y se alejaban de mí, tú te acercaste sin miedo y me diste la mano. Juntos corrimos por praderas y luchamos un sinfín de batallas. Unas las ganábamos y otras lamentablemente perdíamos, pero tú me enseñaste a ver el lado positivo de la derrota. Que el bien siempre puede contra el mal.

Y tenías razón Sonic. Por ti… al fin he concluido esta batalla. El bien ha ganado otra vez.

Bueno… no me puedo considerar del todo "el bien" porque he hecho cosas horribles. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre pero tú más que nadie sabes que lo hice para sobrevivir. Lamentablemente nací en un mundo donde nadie me quería y al mismo tiempo todos deseaban tenerme como arma de matanza. Desde siempre he tenido que luchar para escapar y ser libre. He tenido que matar para tener libertad. Y recuerdo a cada una de las personas que he asesinado, sus últimas palabras y como sus ojos me miraban con eterno miedo.

Mis manos chorrean sangre. He tratado de no atormentarme con mis actos pero lamentablemente los recuerdos vienen a mí solo para atormentarme.

Incluso ahora que me estoy muriendo.

Toda mi vida ha sido un circo. He tenido mis tropezones y mis victorias. Demasiadas batallas que si las pongo a contar todas podría hacer un libro del tamaño de la Biblia. Tantos recuerdos y momentos tristes de mí pasado, pasado que he tratado de dejarlo ahí pero es inevitable no recordar. Y otra vez, maldigo mi suerte. Maldigo mi vida.

¿Pero sabes que no maldigo Sonic? No te maldigo a ti. A pesar de todo, aunque el mundo se esté haciendo pedazos y no haya más mas esperanzas apareces tú y de pronto todo a tu alrededor cambia. Incluso lograste cambiarme a mí. Con tu sola presencia brindas esperanza y alegría a los que estamos a tu alrededor. Fuiste la luz que iluminó mi vida y me enseñó el camino de la verdad. Tú me enseñaste a perdonar.

Y otra vez, desearía que estuvieras aquí a mi lado.

Qué raro… mi cuerpo tiembla de frío cuando estoy viendo con estos ojitos que se han de comer los gusanos el Sol. Sonic… apúrate. Estoy conteniendo mi último aliento para decírtelo al fin de frente. Para al fin decirte te amo. Sé que es un poco tarde pero no me puedo ir con este sentimiento de culpa de haberte roto el corazón sin darte la explicación del porque te alejé de mi lado.

Demonios… casi no veo nada. Tranquilo Shadow, debes ser fuerte, debes… ¿sabes qué? He llegado a una conclusión.

No soy fuerte.

Estoy volviendo a sentir este sentimiento que los humanos llaman miedo. Tengo miedo de irme y no volver a verte. Tengo mucho miedo Sonic… mi cuerpo… mis brazos… mis piernas… ya no me responden.

Mi sistema regenerativo no funciona. No tengo energías. Este es el final y lo siento cada vez más cerca.

**_"_****_Guardo mi último aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi"_**

Sonic… mi amor… por favor, apúrate.

Guardo mi último aliento para decirte adiós.

Por favor… te necesito, está obscuro y tengo miedo. Quiero prender la luz de la esperanza en mi cabeza pero no puedo si no estás a mi lado.

Faker…

***Sonic´s POV***

Demonios, demonios, demonios. Corro lo más rápido que puedo pero cada vez que avanzo el camino se me hace el doble de largo. Shadow… debiste esperarme. ¿Por qué eres tan necio y orgulloso? Si me hubieras dejado estar a tu lado nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Dios como anhelo llegar lo más rápido posible a donde tu estas. Espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde.

Mi corazón me está palpitando tan fuerte que siento que de momento a otro se saldrá de su lugar. Mis piernas me duelen pero aún así ignoro el dolor. Me duele más pensar que estés herido. Me duele pensar que Mephiles te haga daño.

No, no lo permitiré.

Aumento la velocidad pero sigues estando muy lejos. Como siempre, lejos de mí.

**_"_****_¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti?  
Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere aquí esta noche "_**

¿Por qué Shadow? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, _faker_. Desde un principio te dije que no me importa tú pasado ni mucho menos tus defectos, yo te amo cabeza hueca. ¿Es que no lo puedes ver? ¿Qué acaso no escuchas el palpitar de mi corazón cuando te acercas?

Cada vez que te veo suelto suspiros. Esos ojos rojos que tanto me atraen siempre saben hacerme suspirar. Tu forma de pensar, tu compañía… tu hermosa sonrisa. No puedo quitarte de mi mente Shadow, y me duele cada vez que me rechazas y te alejas de mí.

Ya no te excuses mi amor. Por favor, mi corazón no aguanta otro rechazo.

Siempre digo lo mismo pero sin embargo soy el mismo idiota que te ruega cada vez que te ve.

¿Qué me diste? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Juro que si no te tengo cerca las ganas de vivir cada vez se esfuman de mí ser.

Shadow… Shadow…

**_"Extrañaré el invierno  
Un mundo de cosas frágiles"_**

Si algo malo te llega a pasar no me lo perdonaré nunca. Siento punzadas en mi corazón y algo me dice que no estás bien. Aumentó más la velocidad. Si he de ser sincero jamás en mi vida he corrido tan rápido, me siento casi como volando…

**_"_****_Búscame en el bosque blanco  
Escondido en un árbol hueco (ven a encontrarme)"_**

¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! Creo que ya te vi.

Me adentro al bosque esquivando ágilmente los altos árboles. Te veo a la distancia y mi corazón casi me falla cuando te veo tirado en el suelo.

No… no puede ser posible.

Llego a donde tu estas y te veo rodeado de un charco de sangre.

Siento mil dagas apuñalándome en el corazón. Mi amor… Shadow, ¿qué te han hecho?

***Shadow´s POV***

Sonic… al fin llegas. Puedo ver tus pies pero no puedo alzar la mirada. Demonios, ni siquiera puedo respirar bien.

Espero aún no sea demasiado tarde para decirte lo mucho que te amo. Lo ansioso que te estaré esperando en el otro lado. En la otra vida… donde seremos eternamente felices y viviremos en paz.

Mi Sonic… mi Sonikku… Mi faker.

***Sonic´s POV***

No se que hacer. D-debo llevarlo a que lo curen… pero… no hay hospitales cerca. No tengo una Chaos Emerald conmigo. No tengo nada… ¡CARAJO!

Ya no puedo con este dolor. Me hinco enfrente de ti y apoyo mi cabeza contra tu pecho. Contra ese mechón de pelo que tanto me gusta en ti, ahora está algo manchado de sangre. Tu respiración lentamente decae. Siento como la vida de mi amado se va lentamente… junto con la mía.

Shadow, no puedo ayudarte. Ya no puedo salvarte… te he fallado. Por favor… perdóname…

***Shadow´s POV***

**_"_****_Sé que me escuchas  
Puedo probarlo en tus lágrimas"_**

Faker… ¿por qué lloras? Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. Siento como te recargas en mi pecho y tus lágrimas limpian lentamente mis heridas. Sin embargo a pesar de lo mucho que odio llorar me encuentro yo también llorando.

Sonic, al fin, los dos solos. Es el final pero al mismo tiempo el inicio de algo más.

Por favor… tranquilízate… tengo algo que decirte.

**_"_****_Guardo mi último aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi"_**

No tengo mucho tiempo y escucho a lo lejos la voz de Maria que me está llamando…

***Normal POV***

"Faker…" Sonic de inmediato calló su lloriqueo y prestó atención en Shadow

"Sh-Shadow… Shadow por favor perdóname. Todo esto es mi culpa y-"

"Shhh, nada de esto es tu culpa Sonic. Nunca te atrevas a repetir eso…" era apenas un hilo de voz. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban continuó hablando "Sonic, hice todo esto porque-"

"¿Por mi culpa verdad?" interrumpió Sonic volviendo a llorar

Shadow gruñó "¿Si quiera escuchas lo que te digo? Sonic, te amo"

Sonic se quedo estupefacto. Esas palabras… esas palabras eran lo único que el erizo azul deseaba saber. Pero ahora que se avecinaba el final le causaban profunda tristeza. Sonic acercó su rostro al de Shadow, mirándole otra vez a esos ojos rojos llenos de fuego que tanto le atraen.

"Yo también Shadow, siempre lo he hecho"

Lentamente los dos acercaron sus rostros y sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso. Las lágrimas hacían de las suyas y salían sin tregua de sus ojos. Ambos deseaban este momento más que nada en la vida. De pronto todo parecía tan distante, como si fuera en Slow-Motion y todo se hubiera detenido.

El beso se tornó a uno más apasionado dejando a los dos sin aire.

Sonic lentamente separó sus labios del erizo negro y Shadow tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Miró por última vez a los ojos esmeralda de su amor. Llenos de inocencia y de alegría, hoy tenían apariencia de profunda tristeza.

Aquello le partió el corazón.

Odiaba el hecho de dejar a su amor con el corazón roto, otra vez, y por su culpa.

**_"¿_****_Son todos mis recuerdos de ti?  
Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere aquí esta noche "_**

"Sonic… siempre… estaré contigo. Por favor ya no llores" obligó al erizo azul a verle a sus ojos rubí "Oyeme bien, jamás de los jamases te dejaré solo… te lo juro… aunque tenga que golpear demonios… siempre… estaré ahí cuando me necesites…"

"¡Shadow!"

"No faker… ya es hora. Maria y Gerald me están esperando. Por favor no te preocupes… ya no tengo miedo. Contigo a mi lado nunca tengo miedo…"

Sonic sentía un mar de lágrimas inundarle los ojos. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo lentamente conforme los latidos del corazón de Shadow disminuían.

"Te estaré esperando en el otro lado… Sonic…" Shadow inevitablemente también comenzó a llorar

"Nunca me olvides" dijo Sonic con una voz quebrada

Shadow sonrió ligeramente "¿Olvidarte? Como si eso fuera posible… te amo…"

_**"Cerrando los ojos para desaparecer  
Ruegas por que tus sueños te dejen aquí **__**"**__**  
**_

La mirada de Shadow estaba fija a un punto del cielo celeste, de pronto se quedo tieso.

Nada, eso era lo que sentía.

Un desgarrador grito se escuchó por todo el bosque, ahuyentando a las aves que se encontraban cerca. Sonic ahora abrazaba fuertemente el cadáver de Shadow. Lloraba y lloraba, como si eso le fuera a regresar a su amado.

_**"**__**Pero aun así despiertas y sabes la verdad  
No hay nadie ahí"**_

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con los dos? ¿Tan grandes eran los pecados de sus vidas pasadas que tuvieron que pagarlas así?

Pobre Shadow, pobre Sonic. Pobres criaturas que se confesaron mutuamente su amor demasiado tarde.

***Shadow´s POV***

**_"Di buenas noches  
No tengas miedo "  
_**

Sonic… escucho tus gritos. Ya, por favor, por favor ya no llores. Me duele verte así. Sin embargo me siento feliz porque logré decirte lo que sentía. Ahora puedo descansar en paz…

**_"Llamándome, llamándome mientras todo se obscurece"_**

Juro que estaré siempre contigo… casi como una sombra… seré TU sombra, faker. Por siempre tuyo…

***Sonic´s POV***

Shadow… te has ido. Me has dejado completamente solo en este mundo. Aunque sé que cumplirás tu promesa de siempre estar a mi lado me gustaría tenerte en carne y hueso frente a mí. Volver a sentir el cálido calor que emanaba de tu cuerpo.

**__****_"_****_Guardo mi último aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi"_**

Me separo lentamente de tu cadáver y te acuesto en el césped. Por tu expresión te ves complacido, lleno de paz y felicidad. Más lágrimas salen de mis ojos pero rápidamente me las seco. No… ya no lloraré más. Tú odiabas verme llorar Shadow, y lo que yo quiero es que siempre me ames. No te digo adiós ni me despido de ti, porque sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver…

Ya ha pasado vario tiempo desde que me dejaste.

Te sigo sintiendo cerca y al mismo tiempo tan distante.

Todos los días desde tu muerte te visito a ese lugar donde su cuerpo yace descansando. Todos los días tengo una cita contigo donde te cuento lo mucho que te he extrañado, las estupideces que he cometido y las noticias que he recibido.

Shadow me encantaría revivirte, pero aunque eso sea posible no te negaría la posibilidad de que estés en el paraíso. Seguramente estas con Maria y Gerald y ellos han de estar cuidando muy bien de ti. Prefiero vivir una vida en soledad y saberte que estas en un buen lugar por toda una eternidad.

Hmph, ¿me escucharás mientras te hablo? Bueno no importa, ya habrá tiempo para decírtelo todo de frente.

**__****_"¿_****_Son todos mis recuerdos de ti?  
Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere aquí esta noche "_**

Llevo aún grabada la imagen de nuestro primer y último beso. Fue algo tan fascinante para mí, nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz.

Hay momentos en los que no sé si fue real, o si fue todo un sueño del que tarde o temprano voy a despertar, pero no es así, nunca despierto, nunca te veo nuevamente, y eso me carcome... esperar el día que despierte, o en realidad me duerma eternamente.

Lo único que me queda es seguir viviendo con tu recuerdo y la esperanza de volver a enamorarme de esos ojos rojos en tu reencuentro…

**xXxXxXxX**

**Ojalá les alla gustado, es el primer songfic que hago xd. Se me ocurrió a las 2:00 AM y lo acabo de acabar a las 5:00 AM (wiii)~**

**Que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche, que yo me voy a dormir... ya tengo sueño y... klsñfnaksjfaklfd-**

**Yamanik~ ZzZzZz**


End file.
